Until We Meet Again
by Roxie132
Summary: What would happen if Arnold, Helga, Gerald, and Phoebe went to the future?  HxA, GxP, and a whole lot of familiar faces.
1. Simple Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! or any of its characters**

Chapter 1 – The Present

It was a normal, hot, summer day at Gerald's Field, actually it would have only seemed that way since no one will actually know the supernatural event that was about to take place and it all started with Arnold's seemingly innocent question. The usual gang had just finished a tiresome game with the fifth graders.

The gang was celebrating their awful defeat with Yahoo sodas and Mr. Fudgy bars. This sense of camaraderie left Arnold feeling hopeful for the future.

"Do you guys think we'll still be friends like in high school?" Arnold asked absentmindedly while staring at the sky.

The usual gang: Arnold, Gerald, Helga, Phoebe, Sid, Stinky, Harold, and Eugene, had just finished playing a game of baseball at Gerald Field over at Vine Street and were now resting. "Gosh, Arnold, why would you think otherwise, of course we'll all still be friends?" Eugene asked getting ready to leave on his bike.

"I don't know. I was just thinking that when we get to high school and we might grow apart, you know? I guess I just thought it'll be a shame." Arnold asked sighing.

"Anyways, I am very sure we will all still be friends. Anyways, see you guys later, they're showing a thrilling play of _Rats: the Musical_ at the YMMA and I want to get a good seat. Bye." Then, Eugene rode off on his bike and as soon as he left, the gang heard a loud crash and a weak muttering that sounded like Eugene's constant catchphrase "I'm okay."

"I don't know about Eugene, but I am very sure that I will be able to live to see the day that me and Arnold, my best bud, will still be the coolest of friends. Right, my man?" Gerald said confidently.

"Actually Gerald, I'm afraid that the correct use of the term is that Arnold and _I_ will still be the coolest of friends." Phoebe timidly corrected, slightly blushing.

"Ummm, you're right, thanks Phoebe." Gerald replied, blushing even harder. Gerald had recently told Arnold that he had developed a crush on Phoebe and he was crushing. Hard. What he didn't know that Phoebe felt the same way and confided this lovely piece of info to Helga.

"Why even ask a stupid question like that, football head? Even though, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't still be hanging out with you geeks when I'm in high school" Helga lied effortlessly through her teeth. In truth, she hoped that she could still be friends with Arnold when they get older. _Being close with him like this can sustain me for a lifetime._ She sighed inwardly and then intently listened to Arnold's reason.

"I just want to know what will be like when we are all 16 and in high school. Personally, I don't want to lose what we have. I think we could be really cool if we can still be best friends all the way until high school graduation, maybe even after that." Arnold idealized as he looked up at the sky once more.

_He said he still wants to be friends after high school! Oh, Arnold, I'll follow you 'til the ends of the earth._ Helga swooned.

"Looks like you might want to visit, the Psych Kid." Sid said dramatically. Everyone gasped, Helga saw this and laughed.

"Crimeny, who the heck is this Psych Kid anyways." Helga questioned, doubting that it could be worth the drama they were causing.

"I reckon we let Gerald tell the story, he is our own bona fide Keeper of the Tale." Stinky drawled.

"I don't know, the story of the Psych kid is pretty warped, for those who might be scared should leave now." Gerald taunted, mostly at Harold who was already shaking in his boots.

"Umm, sorry guys, but I uhhh . . . Oh! Did you hear that? I think my mom's calling me. See you guys later." In a blink of an eye, Harold ran faster than he ever had in his own life. The guys tried their best to muffle their snickers until Harold left, then it turned into an all out laughing fest.

"Okay, okay," Gerald caught his breath, "This story starts right here in Hillwood, in the worst part of town."


	2. BackFired Pranks and Sassy Girlfriends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or any of its characters!**

**If I did, the Jungle Movie would have come out by now!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 – The Future<span>

"Helga, is that you?" Arnold asked. It was a seemingly normal day at Hillwood High School, until he heard Helga, his girlfriend chuckle maniacally while hiding behind the lockers.

"Shhhhh, shut up or you'll ruin it," Helga grabbed Arnold by the collar and hid him as well, "Just you watch, this will be the greatest prank in history. Now, Arnold, my love, tell me what you see."

Arnold knew right away this was going to be a recipe for disaster. What he saw was the one and only, Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd and Lila Sawyer, Arnold's not-so-secret former crush. Rhonda was still the same, but now she's the president of the sophomore class and the president of the Fashion Advice Committee (a club that she started) and head cheerleader. So basically, she has free reign on the school. No one minded because she may be spoiled but she's definitely not like those dominating, cruel girls. She hangs with her best friend, Nadine and is dating Curly, who mellowed out but is as crazy as ever. Shocking, isn't? Helga still regarded her as _Princess._

Lila was the same as well, she still hasn't kicked the habit of saying 'ever-so' and she's a track-and-field star and secretary of the sophomore class. Helga liked her, but always stayed on the safe side and kept her away from Arnold. From what they can tell they were taking about the next Student Council Meeting.

"Helga, I love you and all, but I don't think pulling a juvenile prank on Rhonda and Lila is going to solve anything."

"Relax, just watch." Arnold relented and continued watching for the inevitable, ready to call 911, if necessary. It was some time ago that Arnold and Helga began dating, actually it was six months. By then, no one was surprised because they were great friends ever since the fifth grade. It seemed natural and they were very much in love, thanks to some frequent pushing from their best friends.

Then it happened, all of a sudden, the fire sprinklers activated and gushed out a blue, gooey liquid. It wasn't long before Rhonda's horrifying screech rang through Hillwood High's halls.

Helga and Arnold ran as fast as they could from the scene of the crime until they finally stopped in front of Arnold's locker near the gym.

"Okay, how did you do that and how did the sprinklers only go on them?" Arnold questioned teasingly at Helga.

"Oh, you know, I paid Wolfgang to hack the sprinkler system and got the blue gunk from Mickey the Weasel. Genius, right?"

"I don't know. I think this will come and bite you in the butt."

"Puh-lease, I will like to see the day where some dumb idiot had the gall to rat out Helga G. Pataki." Helga prided herself in being, well, herself. Since the Helga started dating Arnold, she became nicer, but still her sarcastic self. She didn't look the same either. Helga still wears her pigtails, but under a gray beanie and she also wears her favorite pink T-shirt and light blue capris pants reaching down to her knees. Puberty also helped her out amazingly in the looks department. And what happened to her bow, you might ask?

Arnold wears it proudly on his left arm, in which Helga tied eloquently for him. Helga also keeps his precious blue hat (this time, Arnold gave it to her willingly!) in her room. Arnold still has the same football head and spiky cornflower hair, but wears his very familiar plaid shirt with a white T-shirt underneath and ripped jeans.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. I wouldn't have felt more alive if I hadn't asked you out. And trust me that took a lot of gall." Helga blushed profusely.

"Well, not everyone is a sweet-talking, good-looking guy like you, football head."

"I love it, when you call me football head." Arnold growled softly as he took in Helga's scent as he was about to kiss her.

"I love it when you kiss me, come here bucko." They were about to kiss when Principal Rodriguez interrupted them, when he cleared his throat, he caused Arnold and Helga to jump backwards about two feet.

"Helga Pataki, just the girl I was looking for. I think you have some explaining to do. Come to my office immediately." He demanded as he stalked off, dragging a confused Helga with him.

"I can't believe Mickey ratted me out." Helga yelled while bursting through the school doors. Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe were waiting for outside to school, so they can all go to Helga's house in Phoebe's car.

"Well, Helga, he isn't called Mickey the _Weasel_ for nothing." Gerald interjected.

"Shut it, Geraldo or Old Betsy is making a comeback." Helga threatened, shaking her fist in front of his face. She then begrudgingly got into Phoebe's Toyota Camry and sat in the backseat with Arnold with her head nuzzled in his chest.

"What did Principal Rodriguez made you do anyway." Phoebe questioned.

"Apparently, Wolfgang messed up with the sprinklers and spread a ton of blue goo in the home economics room and ruined all the cupcakes that were supposed to be for the bake sale." Helga sighed. "So I have to come up with 100 homemade cupcakes by Monday."

"Come on, Helga, it can't be that bad. I'll help you and I bet Phoebe and Gerald will be glad to help too." Arnold said while trying to cheer Helga up.

"Sure, not like I've got anything to do on a Saturday. Oh wait, I do, Phoebe and I got date at the movies." Gerald and Phoebe had been dating every since the sixth grade and according to Helga 'It was about time too.'

"Gerald, I'm sure we can go to the movies after we help Helga with her cupcakes." Phoebe reassured Gerald. Gerald smiled and turned his attention completely to Phoebe as he whispered sweet-nothings into her ear. She giggled relentlessly.

"Stop Gerald, I'm driving." She said timidly while trying to get a hold of herself.

"I'm sorry, babe, but you're so cute when you're so nice, even if it's to Helga." Gerald suavely said, staring at her adoringly.

"I heard that, Geraldo." Helga and Gerald still fight from time to time but there are a few moments when they tolerate each other for their friend's stake.

"You were supposed to." Gerald changed a bit since the fourth grade. He no longer has his tall stack of hair, but still wears his favorite '33' jersey. He grew a small goatee and now was captain of the football team, along with Harold and Stinky. Phoebe was in every Honors and AP class imaginable and belongs to every academic team there is in Hillwood High. She had hit puberty hard and now she was a complete knock-out. She wore a one-shoulder blue sweater that reached mid-thigh, a black tank top underneath, and black leggings.

They pulled up to Helga's house and Helga and Arnold got out of the car.

"See ya, Arnold. Me and Phoebe are going to my house to study. See you guys later." Gerald said. No longer after that, the couple heard a faint voice that sounded like, "It's "Phoebe and I are going to study', Gerald."

"It sounds so sexy, when you correct my grammar."

"Oh, Gerald." They drove away, finally leaving Helga and Arnold alone.

Helga and Arnold laughed as they went for a walk.

"So, what's the real reason that you pranked Rhonda," Helga glared at him, "other than the reason that you totally hate her?" Arnold covered weakly.

"Promise you won't laugh." Helga laughed timidly, shifting nervously. Arnold nodded. "I kind of heard Rhonda talking in the girls' bathroom and she kind of called you . . . uhhh . . . cute." By this time, Helga's face was bright red once again.

"She called me cute?" Arnold couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend's jealousy. "Were you jealous, Helga?" Arnold said as he pulled Helga closer to him. But, Helga remained stagnant and crossed her arms refusing to look into his wonderfully green emerald eyes. She was embarrassed enough and know Arnold, her boyfriend, was poking fun at her.

Helga knew Rhonda was totally in love with Curly, for some strange reason, and to a normal person it would have been a harmless compliment, but Helga just couldn't help it. Arnold tried his best to cover his laugh, but it came out anyway.

"You're laughing." Helga turned her back to him and ignored him completely.

"I'm sorry, but you do know you're the only one for me, Helga." Helga was growing weaker. _I don't know how long I can take!_ _ I hate it when I can't be mad at him_. Helga thought. "But, you know, you are _really_ cute when you're when you're trying to ignore me." Arnold started kissing her neck.

"Whatever." Helga stated and started walking away from him, trying her best to appear nonchalant.

"Did I tell you that I love it when you get sassy?" Arnold called out as Helga continued to walk away anyways. _Man, I love my girlfriend._

* * *

><p><strong>Do you want to see the Hey Arnold! TJM. Copy and paste this website: .com1/Save-Hey-Arnold-Movie-TJM/ and petition to Save Hey Arnold Movie TJM.**

I for one, would like to see Arnold and Helga finally get together on the big screen.


	3. Comes With the Territory

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! or any of its characters.**

Go to h t t p : / / w w w . t h e p e t i t i o n s i t e . c o m / 1 / S a v e - H e y - A r n o l d - M o v i e - T J M / (without the spaces)

to petition and save the Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie! We're just 11,715 signatures away!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 – The Present<span>

"Okay, so this is how the story goes," Gerald started, "They say there is a kid, about our age, that has all kinds of mystical and supernatural powers. It all started when he was just three years old when he was just terrible troublemaker, looking for the next score. He would gamble with the older kids on football, baseball, and even soccer games and he won every time. He was addicted to winning as Chocolate Boy is addicted to a Quadruple Chocolate Fudge Cake.

Everyone thought he was just lucky, that he just had a natural gift. But, little did Psych Kid know, this was just the beginning." Gerald paused for suspense.

"One day, while he was walking home with more money, candy, and prizes than a kid can carry when all of a sudden, out of nowhere, a bunch of sore losing, sixth graders came and jumped him.

I heard that they beat him up so bad in the head, that it unlocked some part of his brain that is usually unknown to normal humans. I heard they disfigured him so bad that no amount of surgery could fix the damage that has been done. Since then, he received visions that led him to peoples' minds and hearts and foretells the mysterious future.

Because of this, the legend of the Psych Kid began. It has been told that up to this day, everything that the Psych kid predicted has come true. But be forewarned, the recipients of Psych Kid's knowledge had strange things happen to them. The End." Gerald finished and bowed. Everybody clapped until Sid interjected.

"Sorry guys, but Stinky and I got to go. We have to make it to my uncle's shop. Great story Gerald." Once Stinky and Sid left, Arnold spoke up.

"How about we go meet this Psych Kid? I don't know about you but I think it will be cool to know the future, are you guys in?" Arnold asked.

"Sure, why not? My schedule is clear." Helga said nonchalantly. _Oh my gosh! Maybe, just maybe, this Psych Kid can tell me about my future with Arnold._ "You in, Pheebs?"

"I think it would be pretty invigorating to have are fortunes told, don't you think?" Phoebe asked to no one in particular.

"Alright then, it's settled. Let's go." Arnold yelled excitedly.

"Hold up, we'll catch with you ladies in a second." Gerald sensed that something else was up with Arnold. "Okay, what's up with you, man? I know you better than anyone else and you've been acting weird ever since we heroically and ultimately saved the neighborhood, if I do say so myself."

"Truthfully, let's just say some things happened and I just want see how they turn out, but trust me it's mostly because I'm curious."

"Okay, man. I believe you." They did their best friends handshake and were now on their way.

Strangely, for Arnold, ever since the kiss on top of the FTi building, he began to slowly have feelings for a certain golden-haired angel. This both intrigued and alerted him all at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Geraldo, where in the heck are we going?" Helga demanded. Truthfully, she was scared. They were in the worst part of town and she's already seeing rats everywhere.<p>

"Calm down, Helga, I'm sure Gerald knows the way. You do know the way right Gerald?" Arnold directed the last part to Gerald, who eventually reassured him.

"Of course, I know the way. My man, Fuzzy Slippers, told that the Psych Kid operates down on 54th Street."

"Gerald, according to my calculations, I'm sure that is quite the long walk. I suggest if we want to see the elusive Psych Kid in an appropriate hour, we need to take the bus or we could take the sub—"

"No, no way! There is no chance that I am ever going to ride the subway. Helga G. Pataki doesn't do subways." Helga waved her arms and stomped ahead.

"It's more like she's chicken, that's what." Gerald muttered under his breath, regretting bringing Helga along.

"Come on, guys. It can't be long now. We'll walk to the bus stop on Louis Avenue and take it to 52nd Street. See, no problem." Arnold's consistent bright side never ceased to amaze them. Arnold had to admit that he amazes himself sometimes.

As they walked, Phoebe tried to strike a conversation. "Gerald, what would you predict the Psych Kid would tell you?"

"I don't know. I hope by the time I'm in high school I will be doing some kind of sport, like soccer or football, hang with my friends, and maybe have a girlfriend." Gerald stuttered the last part out while he looked hopefully at Phoebe.

"Hey, Tall Hair Boy, if you called that flirting, you just ultimately failed." Helga sneered at his expense.

"Oh yeah, Helga, tell me what you would expect Psych Kid telling you? I know for a fact that he won't see a boyfriend in your future."

"Are you kidding me? I'm going to be rich beyond my wildest dreams and leave you guys here in the dust as I take off in my career. It's going to happen too, because I'm Helga G. Pataki and no matter what some rip-off artist says, I will get what I want."

"Yeah, because the last get-rich-quick scheme worked so perfectly too, it'll obviously work the next time." Gerald stated referring to Big Bob's involvement in the Scheck Industries development.

Helga stayed silent and Arnold started blushing. The subject was dropped for now and the gang already got to the bus stop on Louis Avenue and are heading to 52nd Street. Phoebe tried asking Arnold this time.

"Arnold, how about you? What would you want the Psych Kid to predict?" Arnold honestly didn't know. He wanted to be with his friends and maybe a girlfriend wouldn't be so bad either. He liked helping people and hopes that he can continue being friends with everyone without growing apart. But, there is one thing.

"I guess I would want the Psych to tell me if I'll eventually get to see my parents. I also want everything to be the same, you know?"

"That's a nice wish Arnold. I hope it comes true."

"Thanks, Phoebe. So, what do you think he'll tell you?"

Phoebe stayed quiet, thinking. "I still want to be best friends with Helga and maybe a boyfriend wouldn't be bad either." Gerald was speechless; he didn't know whether to be extremely happy or sad. _I wonder if she likes someone else._ Gerald thought, mournfully.

The bus stopped at 52nd Street. They continued on, but the further they went, the more they wanted to go home.

"Gerald, are you sure this is the right place?" Arnold questioned.

The street looked abandoned. There were rats fighting for food in trash can. The houses and buildings looked empty and eerie. The street lights were turning on, but it didn't help, the place was dark. The kids kept looking over the shoulders cautiously. This place seemed like the perfect setting for a horror movie.

"Yeah, look, we're here already." Gerald pointed at a small building. They entered and called out for the Psych Kid, but no one answered. They were just about to give up until, Helga heard something.

"You guys, shut up! I think I heard something." There was a small creaking voice coming from the back of the building. It sounded like _Turn back or be sorry._

"Yeah right, we came here to have our fortunes told and that's what we're doing."

"Helga, be careful. We don't want to anger him."

"Anger him? This weirdo is too chicken and tell us that to our faces."

"_**Who are you calling a weirdo?" **_His voice sounded broken, but intimidating. The voice sounded like it came from behind them and there he was. He was sitting on top of a small bookcase that was blocking the door. The story Gerald told didn't give him justice. He was way more scary than he described. He was wearing a black mask that only showed his eyes. He was wearing a simple white T-shirt, but his arms were filled with sinister tattoos.

"Helga, say you're sorry." Arnold pleaded. The guy, whom they assumed to be the Psych Kid, was glaring at them. If looks can kill, they'll be shredded in pieces. Unfortunately, Helga chose this moment to be speechless.

"I'm, uh, I'm . . . ."

"_**I thought I told you guys to leave."**_

"Actually, we thought you could tell us our futures." Arnold asked him nervously. "We heard whatever you predicted comes true."

"_**Yeah, I know. You guys heard it from Gerald. He was telling my story to these other guys, Stinky and Sid."**_

"How did you know Stinky and Sid were there?"

"_**Seriously, Phoebe, I know you're smart, so don't ask dumb questions. I'm Psych Kid, remember? I guess I can amuse you for awhile. I can tell Helga is about to burst if I don't give her at least a hint about her future."**_

"I have no id—" Helga started.

"_**I know, I know. You have no idea what I'm talking about, right? Don't worry, Helga, you'll get your ice cream, so don't worry your pretty little head."**_ Helga blushed redder than a tomato and Phoebe giggled knowingly.

"Helga, what does he mean by ice cream?" Arnold wondered. It seemed that only he and Gerald didn't know what they were talking about.

_Oh no, I can't let Arnold find out my secret, again! All I have to do is to deny everything he's saying._ "How am I supposed to know about the stupid ice cream he's talking about? Can't you guys tell that this guy's a nut job?" Helga yelled convincingly.

"_**Helga, Helga, denial, much? It's fine, I won't tell. Anyways, Arnold, about your parents, you'll see them again."**_ Arnold relaxed for the first time since they came to this place. _This guy must be the real deal, or he wouldn't even know that I wanted to see my parents again._

"Okay, bucko, you proved that you can _see_ the future now tell Pheebs and Geraldo's fortunes so we can get out of here."

"_**No, that's too easy. But, what makes you think you guys are getting out of here, unscathed." **_He sneered.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe was growing scared and subconsciously clutching onto Gerald's arm.

"_**Come on, you guys heard the story, 'Be forewarned, the recipients of Psych Kid's knowledge had strange things happen to them'. Don't worry I mostly scar the people's minds that actually think they can just get some info and go, but you guys fascinate me."**_

"Look, Psych Kid, we don't want any trouble." Arnold tried to reason with him, but it seemed he already made his choice.

"_**Of course you don't Arnold, but it just comes with the territory."**_ The gang was scared. Helga was visibly shaking in her boots, Phoebe was near tears, and Gerald was more frozen than a statue. The room started to shake and small objects were lifting into the air, swirling into a hurricane. Arnold tried to find an explanation or look on the bright side, but right now, he's mind was blank. The Psych Kid disappeared and the hurricane of objects spun faster, encircling them. Then, it just went dark.


	4. Didn't I Tell You?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! Or any of its characters.**

If you petitioned to save the Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie. Thank you soo much!

Please spread the word and tell your friends. I know we can get more signatures.

The website to petition is: h t t p : / / w w w . t h e p e t i t i o n s i t e . c o m / 1 / S a v e - H e y - A r n o l d - M o v i e - T J M / (copy and paste without the spaces)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 – The Future<span>

"Arnold, wake up! It's time for school!" Stella yelled up towards Arnold's room.

"I'm coming Mom. I'm almost done getting dressed." Arnold yelled back. He ran down to the dining room as fast as he could.

"There you are, son. What took you so long?" Arnold's dad (aka Miles Shortman) asked him.

"I kind of overslept. But, I'm here now and fully ready to devour Mom's pancakes."

Arnold's parents have been with him when he saved them in the fifth grade on his trip to San Lorenzo. That was arguably the best day of his life.

"We have to save some for Helga too; she loves my pancakes more than you do." Helga had been eating breakfast with them when Arnold noticed that Helga had been fainting from exhaustion of the lack of breakfast she received at home. So, even before they started dating, he would invite her to his house for breakfast and Arnold's mom would make her lunch.

Helga started feeling bad about Arnold's mom packing her lunch, so she eventually got a job to pay for lunch money. But due to a mother's wrath, Stella **commanded** Helga to eat breakfast with them. Miles would joke on how much they were so alike. 'They're both so beautifully aggressive' he would say. Thus began the daily routine of having breakfast with Helga.

"That reminds me. We need to use the boarding house kitchen after school to make a hundred cupcakes."

"Why do you need to do that?" Grandpa asked as he walked into the kitchen with Grandma.

"Well, Helga got into trouble the other day."

"Understood." Arnold's parents and grandparents knew that Helga was not one for being a 'perfect' student.

"And, now she has to make a hundred cupcakes for the bake sale on Monday."

"Of course."

"So, Gerald, Phoebe, and I wanted to help her out."

"Correction, _you_ wanted to her out." His grandpa teased. "That's my boy, helping out his little girlfriend."

"I guess it's alright, most of the boarders are going to the beach today and your father and I are going to visit Aunt Mitzi with your grandparents." Stella reasoned.

"Why did she get punished in the first place?" His dad asked. He knew that Helga would come up with the greatest pranks and he respected her for it.

"She got someone to hack the fire alarm system and it sprayed blue goo on these girls, who she didn't like. Bottom line, she got ratted out."

That was the moment Helga walked in through the doorway.

"Trust me, I will get my revenge. No one rats out Hel—"

"Helga G. Pataki, we know, you only say like a million times. You need to spice that up." Suddenly, Grandpa had a light bulb. "I have an idea, how about you make it: Helga G. Shortman. Now, that's a name to be afraid of." Grandpa ranted and only laughed as both Helga and Arnold's faces blushed redder than tomatoes.

"Grandpa!" Arnold yelled.

"What? I'm not getting any younger here. I want grandchildren!"

"Grandpa, _I'm_ your grandson."

"Oh, I knew that." Helga and Stella started giggling, while Miles was crying tears of laughter at Arnold's expense.

"Anyways we need to get to school. We're going to be late." Helga interjected.

"My, Eleanor, since when do you care on getting to school on time." Grandma asked, still using the nickname she gave her.

"I don't, but Football-Head here, looks like he's about to explode, so I'm getting him out of range for you." They finished their breakfast and they walked the bus stop.

"Helga G. Shortman. I like it." Helga simply said as she entered the conveniently placed bus. Arnold just grinned like a love-sick fool.

* * *

><p>"Let me tell you Pheebs, I am so glad that it's Friday." It was after 3rd period and Helga was halfway exhausted.<p>

"Don't forget, Helga, we're all meeting at Arnold's house after school."

"I know, but come on, Pheebs. What could be more boring than making cupcakes all day, I rather have a root canal."

"Actually, Helga, I've been meaning to tell you, I was reading your horoscope this morning and—"

"Since when do you read horoscopes? Aren't you the one who believes in scientific explanations?"

"I do, but Timberly, Gerald's sister, showed me a magazine she was reading while we were at Gerald's house and asked to read my horoscope. It told me that I would 'find myself today'."

"Cool, what did mine say?"

"That's the strange thing. It said the same thing."

"But, we have completely different birthdays. How's that possible?"

"I don't know, but then I read Arnold's and Gerald's and theirs said the same thing."

"Figures, it's a good thing we don't believe in that stuff."

"I agree, Helga. But, I don't understand, what does it mean by 'finding ourselves' anyways?"

"Not sure, I think that's the type of trash a rip-off artist feeds to unsuspecting civilians."

"Or just a typo."

"Yes, Pheebs, it's maybe just a typo." Helga agreed and reluctantly trudged to her 4th period. _I'm just glad that Arnold and I have to this period together._ Helga finally found herself a bit perkier until she realized her 4th period was Biology. _Just lunch and three more periods. I can do this._ By 6th period, she was already passed out on her desk, fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, what hit me?" Helga groaned as she fluttered open her eyes only to find herself laying on the floor of an unfamiliar place and Arnold staring back at her, very closely. Not knowing what to do in this pleasing and yet harmful situation, she screamed.<p>

"Helga, Helga, calm down, I think we're in the boarding house." Arnold reached for her shoulder trying to soothe her, it worked. For a while.

Helga finally got a grasp of the situation and gave Arnold a warning about touching her again, even though she privately swooned about her being in Arnold's arms.

"We need to wake up Gerald and Phoebe, so we can get them home." Gerald and Phoebe were conveniently on the couch of the living room. _Great, I get the floor while Pheebs and Geraldo are cuddling on the couch. Perfect._ Helga complained until she realized on how she had no idea how they all got here.

"Hey, Football Head, do you know how we got here or what?"

"Honestly, Helga, I really don't know. I think it had something to with the Psych Kid. I remember talking about him, for some reason." Arnold really didn't like this situation. First of all, he felt something strange was going to happen. "Can you check if my grandpa is here, while I finished waking Gerald?"

"Whatever floats you boat, Football Head." She checked around the hallways and the kitchen, which wasn't hard because she's been here before (without Arnold's knowledge) and concluded checking the inner workings of the house and proceeded looking outside.

As she was about the open the front door, when the door opened on its own and introduced Arnold, but a few years older and a girl who looked a lot like herself. It took them a moment to realize she was there, but when they did they stood wide-eyed at the young, soon-to-be traumatized girl.

The only reason the girl didn't faint was because she was too mesmerized by this older guy, probably in his teens, who looked so much like Arnold, but (dare she say it!) more handsome than the Arnold she knew. If anyone else was there, she didn't notice.

"Um, who are you?" Arnold asked. _Oh, he speaks. Please speak again my handsome angel._ Then, she went back to reality.

"Who am I?" Helga yelled, "I'm the one and only Helga G. Pataki."

"What are you talking about? I'm Helga Pataki." Helga's older self stepped in and that's when she realized that she wasn't in Hillwood anymore. She promptly fainted backwards but didn't hit the floor because the older Arnold had caught her on his arms. If Helga was awake, she would've fainted again.

"Helga, I woke Gerald and Phoebe. Did you find any—" The younger Arnold did a double take and then a triple take and closed his eyes and opened them again. But, what he saw was the same thing. He saw a guy who had the same football head that he had carrying Helga princess-style and a girl that looked just like Helga, but replaced the bow with a beanie. _She's looks so pretty_. Arnold was just as awestruck with the older Helga, as Helga was with the older Arnold.

"There's another one! Let me guess, Geraldo and Phoebe are there too. Crimeny, since when did I enter the Twilight Zone." _Yup, that's definitely Helga._ Arnold thought, but he stayed quiet and frozen. He couldn't make sense of this situation.

_How did we end up here? How did we get here?_ That's when he started getting flashbacks of his creepy encounter with the Psych Kid.

"Look, what's your name?" The future Helga asked.

"I'm, I'm Arnold." Truthfully, he didn't know who he was. I guess that's how you feel when you have a future version of yourself staring back at you.

"Are you sure?" Helga asked again, but looked anxious this time. _Maybe, she's just as confused as I am._ Arnold only nodded.

"How is this possible? I mean, this isn't possible, right?" The future Arnold asked to no one in particular. Yet, there he was, face-to-face with his younger self and holding the younger version of his girlfriend. _I wonder how he'll react when I tell him that Helga's my girlfriend._ He quickly decided against this, as he remembered how much they 'hated' each other when they were younger. "Anyways, I'm going to put Helga on the living room couch and then we're figuring this out."

Arnold finally remembered that Gerald and Phoebe were in the living room. "Wait! Don't go—" It was too late because his Gerald and Phoebe already saw the future Arnold. And let me tell you, Phoebe took it better than he expected. It was Gerald who passed out.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so let me get this straight." The future Helga got everyone together, with the younger Helga awake and Gerald still passed out on the couch. "You wanted to know about the future?"<p>

"Yup." Arnold answered.

"Then, you met with this Psych Kid, who neither Arnold nor I even remember meeting, and sent you guys here."

"Exactly." Arnold hesitated, not because he didn't remember about today's recent event's, it was because she called him Arnold, or at least she called the future Arnold, Arnold, which was still weird.

"And you have no idea, how to get back?" The future Helga asked again, as she prodded the three kids.

"What? Are you trying to get rid of us already?" Both Helgas stared at one another, which followed in an uncomfortable silence.

"I have an idea." The future Arnold piped up, obviously trying to get rid of the tension, "Let's ask each other a series of questions that only we know so that we can know for sure if we're going crazy."

"Whatever floats your boat, Football Head. I'll take my younger self and Phoebe to the kitchen while you take—" Honestly, the whole name thing was really confusing her. "You know what, if we live in our time, we get to keep our names. You guys are the ones who came here, so I'm calling you young Helga, young Arnold or Football Head, young Pheebs, and young Geraldo." Helga said as she pointed towards the time travelers respectively, "Got it?" They only nodded, except for Gerald. "Good." Satisfied, she left the living room with both young Helga and young Phoebe.

* * *

><p>"Okay, first question goes to Phoebe. What was then name of the singer that we met who later turned out to be a fake?"<p>

"Ronnie Matthews. I remember he kept calling me and Helga, Phoobe and Holga."

"Correct. Now, my young Helga, who is your crush?"

The young Helga first looked around; making sure that no one could hear her answer. "Ice cream." She whispered just audibly for Helga to hear it.

"Correct and extra points for the nickname."

"Whatever, how do I know that you're my future self?"

"You're allergic to strawberries, hate your sister but care about her enough to make sure she didn't marry that horrible guy, you've been in love with ice cream ever since the pre-school when he shared your umbrella with you, and the only people you've told about this crush was Dr. Bliss, Lila, and Phoebe, and Arn—" Helga would've continued but her emotionally challenged younger self stopped her

"Crimeny, I believe you! Now be quiet, we both know that I don't anyone to know about that."

"It's okay no one can hear you. So, Pheebs, do you believe that this is happening?"

"I must say I do. Also, I would very much like to know what we're like in the future." Phoebe couldn't have been more curious about this situation.

"I guess I can entertain you guys, but once Phoebe and Gerald come by, we have to get started making our cupcakes."

"Please don't tell me you're doing that for fun." Helga groaned. _The day Helga G. Pataki would start doing girly activities without a gun to her head, will be the day that pigs fly._

"Yeah right, I wanted to go to the movies, but I pulled this ingenious prank and apparently the principal didn't see it that way."

"My, Helga, you haven't changed a bit."

"What do you mean by that?" Both Helgas said simultaneously, while Phoebe was left satisfied because she just proved her point.

"Anyways, Phoebe has been dating Geraldo for a couple years now and is currently the smartest girl in the class, which is not surprising. We hang a lot and talk about school, life, our boyfriends, and—"

"Did you say 'our boyfriends'?" Young Helga quickly questioned, attracted to this lovely piece of information."

Helga smirked deviously. "Didn't I tell you? Arnold is my boyfriend."

* * *

><p>Save the Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie!<p> 


	5. Want to Show You Something

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! Or any of its characters.**

**Also, I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I'll try to add more chapters sooner.**

**If you want to save the Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie, go to my profile and you'll see the link where you can petition to see the movie!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 – The Future<span>

Helga was on cloud nine. Nothing can put her in a bad mood. But she was conflicted on what to do. It was nice knowing that her and her beloved were perfect for each other and would hook up in the near future, she really wanted to tell Arnold. _Maybe he would finally realize our love for each other. But, I don't know what would happen if he found out too soon. Unfortunately, my love must never figure out this heaven-sent answer to my prayers_

"Anyways, you got to keep this secret. If that Football Head ever finds out that I'm dating him, I would DIE. We don't even know if this is some crazy alternate dimension or something. It has to be if I dating that loser." Deny, Deny, Deny. The younger Helga will continue to keep up with this ruse.

"Look, I know you. I am you! And I know for sure you don't want this to be a lie. But, I get where you're coming from." Helga loves your boyfriend, but she knows how oblivious he could be. And telling him too soon can bring disastrous results, which could end with Helga having her heart broken. There's no way in telling how it could affect the future. But, that doesn't mean that she couldn't speed up the process. "So, I have decided to help you get you guys together." _Man, I must be getting this niceness from Arnold._

"Really?" Young Helga asked excitedly.

"Sure, why not? Arnold and I have a good thing going on, why wouldn't I help you out? Also, I'll help you too, Phoebe, I'm feeling good today." Helga said nonchalantly, just happy that her past self can finally get the much needed help that she wished for ever since kindergarten.

"Speaking of the boys, do you think they're done asking their questions yet?" Phoebe asked.

* * *

><p>When young Gerald finally woke up and was filled in on what was going on, Arnold started to ask the younger kids some questions.<p>

"Gerald, what game were you addicted to in the fourth grade?"

"The King's Rules."

"Okay, Arnold, what animal did you and Grandma rescue from the aquarium?"

"A turtle, it was Lock Jaw."

"That's right; it seems you guys really are from the past. So is there anything you want to know about the future?"

"Yeah, are you dating anyone?" That got Arnold to almost fall out of his chair. _What do I do? I can't tell him or something might happen, I might not be able to date Helga like we are now. That __can't__ happen._

"No." Arnold simply answered.

"I get it, my man, Arnold, here is still single. I bet I got a girlfriend, right Arnold?" Gerald asked confidently.

"No, ummm, that's not what I meant. I just think that it would be bad with we told each other who we're dating, you know?"

"Okay, but why is Helga here?" Young Arnold asked. What he really wanted to ask is why was his worst enemy doing in his house?

"Well, ummm, actually, Helga got in trouble–"

"We got you so far." Young Arnold knew how far Helga's pranks can go.

"And now she has to make 100 cupcakes for a bake sale, Gerald and Phoebe is coming over too. It's not just us."

"I get it. It's nice to know that you're still the same goody-two shoes as ever." Gerald said knowingly.

"Okay, how about Grandpa and Grandma, how are they doing and where are they?"

"They're at Aunt Mitzi's, but you'll never guess who's with them?" Arnold smirked, knowing how excited he's going to be.

"Who?"

"Our parents." It was only a matter of time that Arnold started to bombard his future self with questions.

"Hold on. I'll tell you all about them, but you'll get to see them soon. Don't worry. Anyway, you found them because you won a contest that allowed you to go to San Lorenzo and we rescued them. Since then, they're university professors that teach Anthropology and researching how to cure more sicknesses in remote areas."

"When are they coming?" Young Arnold couldn't wait to see his parents.

"Not until late tonight. We were planning on making the cupcakes, remember." Young Arnold sighed, and Arnold knew how he felt, they least he can do to cheer him up, "Why don't you and Gerald help us with the cupcakes? They'll be back by the time we finish anyway."

The young Arnold smiled and that's when Helga walked into the kitchen.

"You guys done, Phoebe and Geraldo, finally got here. I got young Pheebs filling them in. But you might want to hurry; I think Geraldo is getting a little dizzy." Helga snickered as she came to join them.

"So, Football Head, what did you tell them?" Helga asked curiously, deciding whether or not to let her boyfriend in on the plan.

"I just told them about our parents and how we are all _**friends**_, right Helga?" It was hard not to see what Arnold was implying, but she kept prodding along to see how far she can go.

"Oh sure. Of course we're all friends. Though some friends are just friendlier than–" Arnold cut her off because she knew what game she was playing. He found it hot and annoying at the same time.

"So, why did you girls talk about?"

"We talked about school and our boyfriends, stuff like that." Helga said plainly and watched as both young Arnold and Gerald had surprised looks on her faces.

"Wait. How come Helga told them, but you won't tell us." Gerald demanded.

"Dude, it's Helga." Apparently, that's all Arnold had to say because they all knew that Helga G. Pataki did what she wanted.

"But what I still don't get is who in their right mind would date Helga Pataki?" Young Gerald asked, but that almost cost him his life.

"What do you mean by that, Geraldo?" Helga easily lifted young Gerald by the front of his shirt and gave him a menacing glare.

"Nothing." That was all young Gerald could muster. _Man, future Helga is way scarier that our Helga._

"Helga, stop scaring Gerald." Arnold knew how his girlfriend can get, but she was already traumatizing Gerald.

Helga scoffed. "He started it."

"Well, I'm ending it. Put him down." Helga reluctantly agreed and let him drop to the floor. Then, she left the room without a word.

Young Arnold, Young Gerald, and Arnold followed her a few seconds after. Gerald and Phoebe were finally there, amazed about seeing their past selves.

"So, who's ready to start baking?" Besides, these weird events, Arnold wanted to keep this as down to earth as possible. _Today is going to be a long day._

* * *

><p>After there were many food fights and cupcakes that were dropped, eaten, or had the wrong ingredients, the cupcakes were finally finished. It took a good five hours, but they were done and everyone was exhausted.<p>

"Helga, next time you get in trouble, you are on your own." Frankly, Gerald never wanted to see another cupcake again.

"Shut up, Geraldo."

It was a long day and everyone was ready to go home and rest. But then, they had to figure out who would stay where.

Helga was willing to take young Phoebe and Helga to her house. Mostly because her parents wouldn't notice Helga even if she turned green and started eating furniture. It was safe to say that her parents wouldn't even notice them until it was time to return them home. Whenever that was.

Arnold agreed to have young Gerald and Arnold stay with him in his room. The boarders, his grandparents, and his parents rarely come there. But, Arnold decided to let his parents know about the little time travelers because he knew how badly young Arnold wanted to meet them.

* * *

><p>As soon as everyone left, the boarders, Grandpa Phil, Pookie, and Arnold's parents arrived. Young Gerald and young Arnold rushed to Arnold's room.<p>

"Great Bologna, I never been treated so badly in all my life!" Grandpa Phil yelled at the top of his lungs. His Grandpa was in the kitchen, sulking.

"Dad, you shouldn't have tried to bring out an all out prank war just because Aunt Mitzi called you old." It can be clearly seen that the trip to Aunt Mitzi's was just like any other trip to see the dreaded aunt (in Grandpa's opinion anyway).

"Hey Mom, Dad. Hi Grandma, Grandpa. How was the trip?" Arnold already knew the answer but he wanted to know about what they were arguing about this time.

"Let me tell you something, Shortman, your aunt is evil. She's worse than raspberries." Grandpa went off on a rant and Arnold just laughed it off. _I just hope he didn't try to kill her this time._

"Anyway, Mom, Dad, whenever you have the time, can I talk to you in my room?"

"Sure, sweetie, but what for?" His mom asked.

"Nothing much, I just want to show you something." With that Arnold left to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! Please rate and review. Save Hey Arnold! TJM!<strong>


	6. Meeting the Parents

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! if I did the Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie would be out by now**

**Yo, put down the pitchforks! The new chapter is up! Sorry it took so long!**

If you want to petition to save the Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie, please visit the website on my profile, sign your name and invite as much people as possible to do the same.

Chapter 6

To say Arnold was beyond excited, scared, happy, and insecure was an understatement. He couldn't stop pacing around on the floor when older Arnold left to go talk to his parents. Arnold couldn't stop fixing his hair while he was waiting for them. He nearly forgot how to breathe when he heard multiple footsteps coming up the stairs and he almost fainted when the doorknob started turning. Then before he knew his parents and him were face to face.

"Oh, my baby, it really is you?" Stella ran to hug her younger son. "Wow, I can't believe it!"

"Well, imagine that." Miles was also astonished, but after surviving in a mystical jungle with an even more mystical people, he could say that he have seen weirder.

"Mom, Dad, I can't believe it's really you. I imagined this day my whole life." Arnold's younger counterpart was near tears. All Stella could do was smother her younger son with hugs and kisses.

Miles had so many questions but after the younger Arnold explained his story. He answered a few, but more questions were raised. "Well, I guess, your mother and I can try to find a way to get you back but for now why don't you just go with the flow and see what happens."

Arnold's parents started to leave until Arnold started getting frantic. _They can leave yet, they just go here._ "Wait you can't leave!" Arnold yelled. He grabbed Miles and Stella and pulled them towards the flip-out couch. "Can't we just talk for a while? I mean, I haven't seen since you left when I was a baby." His parents understood his parents urging and they talked all night.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to home sweet home." The older Helga said as they entered an apartment neither Helga or Phoebe recognized.<p>

"Nice place, is it ours?" Helga asked.

"Nah, its Olga's, I live with her now." Helga was surprised and the older Helga noticed this. "Trust me; it is way better than living with Bob and Miriam. It's great now, Olga's much more tolerable and she's barely home." The younger blonde took her word for it and started looking around.

They spent the night watching TV and catching with the latest gossip of Hillwood High. Phoebe was well on her way to being the class valedictorian (was there any doubt!) and Gerald was on the football team and the basketball team.

Helga herself was president of the Poets Society and starting pitcher for the Varsity Softball team while Arnold was pitcher for the Varsity Baseball team. She talked about Lila and her being friends now and that she's dating Brainy. Rhonda is dating Curly, who is now cool, but still on the psychotic side. It was after the two nine-year olds were asleep that Helga got a call from her football-headed boyfriend.

"What's up, Football Head?" There were times that Helga and Arnold had late night phone calls. They talked about their day, their friends, or whatever came up in the conversation.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to hear your voice." Helga thought that the blushing would soon be out of her system considering the countless times that Arnold has made her blush, but no such luck. "I'm sorry that we didn't get any alone time today."

"Don't worry about it. It's not every day that we meet our past selves and catch up on old times."

"Yeah, I know. But now Gerald and Arnold are asleep, I just want to talk to you." Arnold really wanted to spend some time with Helga and if they had a prolonged make-out session during the process, then he would be happy to oblige.

"Well, we could talk about how you wanted to keep our relationship a secret." Now, it was Arnold's turn to blush.

"I just don't want anything to change. Also, you know how oblivious I was when we were nine; I didn't know I was crushing on you until I was 11."

"I guess you got a point, but I already told the girls all about the juicy details." Helga would be the #1 witness to testify on the inscrutable obliviousness that is Arnold Shortman. "My past self was practically drooling all over you. It was cute and made me want to punch her in the gut all at the same time."

Arnold smirked at this. "Are you saying you're getting jealous, Pataki?" He loved it when his girlfriend got jealous, it was so fun to tease her about it and make her seem so hot.

"I don't think it counts as jealousy when it's myself, my nine year old self."

"You've got to love the irony in it all." Arnold started laughing, which inevitably caused Helga to laugh also. "So, what are you planning?"

"What makes you think that I'm planning something?"

"Because you're Helga G. Pataki and you'd never let an opportunity like this go to waste." Here comes the blush.

"I thought it would be a good idea to help myself out a bit. You know, try to push along the process a bit. You did know I had the biggest crush on you right?"

"That's kind of an understatement, but I think it's something they should deal with on their own." Arnold mainly didn't want to jeopardize anything.

"I don't either. I promise I won't do anything too big and relationship-ending worthy."

"I know you won't do that but I have to neutral on this. I am not saying anything until they figure it out by themselves."

Helga groaned. "You are no fun, you know that?"

"But you love me anyways." Third times the blush. _I am so glad he can't see me blush. He'll probably make fun of me again._

"Whatever." Helga tried to make seem nonchalant but her voice betrayed her. "How did go with your parents?"

"They've seen stranger. But they really loved seeing me young again. The whole boarding house knows about it and promised to keep it a secret."

"That's cool, how did they take it?"

"They were shocked, Mr. Hyunh fainted. Twice. Mr. Kokoshka tried to convince to him to give his past self winning race horse bets. Other than that they were cool."

"Ha! What I would give to see that!" Helga knowingly laughed at the crazy antics of the Sunset Arms boarders. "Anyway, I've got to hit the hay. See ya later, football head."

"Sweet dreams, Helga." With that both Arnold and Helga hanged up the phone and fell asleep, hoping that the next day may be less crazy than the current one. But, fortunately, they were wrong.


End file.
